


Deathbots, Puppies with Wings, and Other Things That Shouldn’t Exist Courtesy of One Prompto Argentum

by HonestMistake



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Giant Robots, Mad Science, Medical Inaccuracies, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Prompt Fill, Science Experiments, well one giant robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestMistake/pseuds/HonestMistake
Summary: Most omega's don't have to worry about waking up in the middle of nowhere in the midst of building a giant deathbot. Prompto is not most omegas.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Deathbots, Puppies with Wings, and Other Things That Shouldn’t Exist Courtesy of One Prompto Argentum

Prompto’s first heat had been a memorable one.

He’d been found squirreled away in his neighbors attic surrounded by an industrial copiers worth of sheet paper covered in half mad ramblings and impressively detailed doodles of dogs and birds in various stages of development. He’d been huddled over a strange assortment of cobbled together junkyard scrap and stolen parts that had included three microwaves, a stolen car engine, and a fish tank filled with some unnatural concoction that foamed and bubbled like a baking soda volcano, four bicycles, and one Kenny Crow novelty toaster. All of which had somehow led to the creation of a baker’s dozen of squeaking slime covered puppies of several different breeds with small pairs of downy wings springing from their shoulders. All of which he’d somehow managed to cook up in the three hours and eleven minutes that his neighbors were out. 

His neighbors upon returning home and discovering him had done the reasonable thing and lured him to the hospital with promises of more printer paper and actual medical supplies. Instead of being taken to the land of printers and scalpels however he was instead ushered into one of the hospital’s emergency heat dens and given a medication that tasted like dirty pennies went and made a baby with spoiled milk and chalk and made him feel like sleeping for the next year or so. He’d curled up in a pile of blankets in the sterile nest and slept until he came out of his heat a week later feeling groggy, sore, and confused. He was then looked over by a nurse who smiled at him in spite of looking dead on her feet and his parents who fussed over him even as their jaws dropped in disbelief at the tales of his heat induced antics.

He’d been taken home with a new prescription to help manage his symptoms and a heat tracking calendar with his predicted cycle for the year already helpfully highlighted in a bright sunny yellow. His arrival at home had been marked with tears as he’d called for the puppies he’d made and learned that he wouldn’t be able to keep them. Instead they were in the care of the Insomnia Zoo where they had been cleaned off, given their own exhibit, and could be given constant care in case anything went wrong in their development. He was allowed to visit them but he was also told that he could never tell people that he’d made them, which in hindsight was a good idea because one who would have believed him and two he’d only gotten away with making them because he was too young to be held responsible for his actions.

His next few heats had been overseen by his parents who stayed home for longer than they had since he’d turned six and made sure that he took his medicine. The suppressants left him a bit cranky and prone to taking longer runs than he normally would have chanced, but he also didn’t have any more problems with breaking the law to make mutant puppies. Once they trusted him to take his medicine on his own they left home to go back to work and he’d done his best to make them proud. He’d done well, taking his pills religiously and keeping his prescription filled, until he’d knocked his prescription behind his dresser a week before his fourteenth birthday and subsequently forgot about it. The following heat hit soon after and proceeded to give him a brutal lesson as to why he should never lose his prescription ever again. 

This time he wasn’t found by anyone, he’d woken up from his heat induced stupor on his own trapped in a greasy oily hell that made him think he’d been kidnapped before he’d kicked his legs and felt that they were free, a little too free by the wafting breeze he could feel blowing over them. He gingerly pulled himself out of the mess wincing as his arm was sliced up by a sharp piece of metal on the way out. He’d stepped back once his feet hit an irritating metal grate that passed for solid ground. His jaw fell open as his ass hit the grating looking up into the glowing red eyes of a deathbot the size of a bus that had three chainsaws that could retract from between its knuckles and cannons where the nipples should be.

He backed away in a crawl from the empty red eyes swallowing as some part of him distantly prayed to the Astrals that the deathbot wouldn’t turn on him. After what felt like an eternity staring at it in terror he finally came to the conclusion that it didn’t have any power and therefore couldn’t hurt him. He slowly backed away from it and swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat. He looked down and as he’d started to suspect his pants were nowhere to be found and instead of looking at his jeans he was blinking at the new set of puffy red scrapes and scabbed over cuts up his legs that looked bad enough that he’d have to clean vigorously immediately lest he get an infection. Thankfully his boxers were in place if covered in more than a few stains of questionable origin. 

His shirt too had suffered, stained past the point of recognition with long strips of fabric having been cut and torn out of it. His sleeves were both gone as was most of the torso and a good chunk of the collar. It looked like at some point he’d gotten tired of stretching out the neck to keep it from feeling too tight and had just gathered up a bunch of it and chopped it off. What remained could not in good conscience be called a shirt. His left arm had been through the ringer and a bandana covered a nasty looking gash on his bicep that would probably scar given his luck. 

His nose scrunched as the smells became overwhelming, his nose once again able to register things now that he wasn’t hopped up on his heat. He reeks of old sweat, blood, burned electronics, motor oil, and body odor and he feels just as bad as he smells. His hands are coated in a thick layer of grime and part of him is shuddering from the feel of slime and grit gunking up his fingers. All in all he looked like he’d barely escaped from a bloodthirsty car loving zombie hoard and smelled like it too.

He swallowed feeling exposed as he turned to get a better look at where he was at his stomach falling at the sight of the chaos around him. A veritable scrapyard surrounded made up of the things he’d pilfered to make the half built masterpiece sitting in the middle of the large warehouse he’d somehow taken over. Everything from paperclips to a rusted school bus had made its way into the pile to his horrified awe. 

“How did I even move this crap?” He shouted, instantly regretting it as his voice creaked from abuse and his throat throbbed in pain. 

He coughed wincing in pain as his throat protested and mentally swore to drink a lot of water and make himself some soup once he was safely back home and out of a very long very hot shower, screw the water bill. He searched for a way out of the junk pile and felt a wave of relief flood through him at the sight of what was clearly a slightly too small path that had been left between two of the smaller piles. He followed it grateful that he wouldn’t have to climb to freedom.

The path let out into an area that had been cleared out into a nest of sorts that was mostly clean save for a few empty cans and half full cup noodle containers left in precarious perches that had been left without any heed to the mess that would be made if any of them managed to tip over. The nest itself was a huge pile of cushions, blankets, and pillows on a mattress covered with motor oil stains and chocobo plush toys that had definitely seen better days. 

Beside his nest was a corkboard covered in selfies of himself in the process of making his deathbot that had a whiteboard covered in incomprehensible math problems on the other side. Printer paper was scattered everywhere around his two sided board covered in drawings of his deathbot and its inner workings, doodles, and a butt ton of equations that meant little to nothing to him outside of the haze of his heat. A mini fridge topped with a microwave that had been duct taped to stay in place took the spot of honor closest to his nest. Opening it revealed that it was filled to the brim with most likely stolen cans of ebony and bottles of a dubious looking energy drink that he was pretty sure from his scattered memories he’d somehow brewed himself.

Stuck to the wall behind his nest was a collage of paparazzi style pictures of the two boys who had stolen his report card and forced him to do their homework for him. Most were stuck there with tacks but a few were held in place by knives and darts. Their pictures had all been vandalized with markers giving them obscene tattoos, numerous badly done scars, black eyes and bad mustaches. The words ‘I’LL SHOW THEM ALL’ had been smeared over the collage in a strange rusted brown that smelled vaguely coppery underneath the overwhelming smell of filth and motor oil. Yeah he was going to need a long shower.

With no other choice he raided his nest for something to wear hoping that he was the kind of nester who used clothes to pad it. His luck paid off as he pulled his favorite pair of sweatpants and an oversized sweater he rarely wore from the pile. It was way too warm for his clothing choices but they’d cover up pretty much everything until he made it home. He continued to dig through the pile and found more of his clothes, a pair of slippers with weather proof soles, a weird looking city pass that didn’t look like any other pass he’d seen living in Insomnia, and a duffle bag with his wallet in the side pocket and his keys dangling from it that he’d probably used to haul it all here.

He slipped off the tattered remnants of his shirt and pulled on the sweater and his sweatpants feeling just a bit more on balance now that he wasn’t nearly naked in the middle of a way too open warehouse. The slippers followed and everything else he wanted to keep was stuffed into the bag. He raided the mini fridge grabbing the cans of Ebony and a few water bottles that didn’t look tampered with. He walked through the nesting area and gathered up as much of the photographs as he could find, including the grody ones tacked up to the wall and stuffed them into one of the smaller pockets. Once he was pretty certain he’d shoved the most damning of the evidence that he’d been there into his duffle he hauled it over his shoulder and started his hunt for the exit.

He found it after a few minutes of searching the warehouse and pulled open the door with anxiety twisting at his stomach. He was surrounded by open skies and abandoned houses and the bleak barrenness of an honest to the Six desert. In the early morning light he could see Insomnia looming over the landscape the city far enough away that he was dreading the walk. The only good thing his brain could come up with for this situation was that the chances of someone stumbling across his deathbot had just gone way, way down. 

He turned to the city and prayed that he could make it there before sunset.

He was sweaty and hungry with legs felt like they were going to fall off at any moment when he finally stepped into the check in gate that led into the city. The walk hadn’t taken as long as he’d feared, the sun was high in the sky and the promise of cool drinks and a hot lunch kept his spirits up as the line slowly shrank. He pulled out his city pass and school id as he got close to the front of the line.

“Welcome back.” The guard said as he waved him in after scanning the odd city pass that apparently would let him into and out of the city. 

“Thanks.” He said as non-suspiciously as he could, trying to put on an air that said ‘I know what I’m doing and it’s not anything illegal’. 

Thankfully no one saw through his paper thin disguise and he was able to get past the guards without giving himself a heart attack or drawing too much attention to himself. He found his way home pretty easily, as there was a subway station close to the wall and one of the trains stopped at a station near his house. It felt sudden his ordeal was over he was back.

Once he got in his house he locked the door and walked right into an hour long shower that lost any trace of warmth in the first ten minutes but he couldn’t get out until he’d scrubbed off all the dirt, grease, and nastiness clinging to his skin. He celebrated his return to civilization with a microwaved frozen burrito that was only a little freezer burned and a bottle of sports drink that had been in the section of the fridge that made it slushy. Then began his search for his prescription and a promise that he’d never let it run out or lose it again.

Life has a funny way of messing with even the simplest of promises. 

He found himself back in that warehouse three times since that confusing week and each time his deathbot was a little more complete and much more lethal looking and there were more of his leathal little projects spread around. The first time the stress from studying for exams triggered an early heat. The next time he ran out of medication and forgot that he’d need a doctor’s appointment to get more prescribed to him. Then he got so tied up in his new friendship with Noctis that he’d pushed everything else aside so they could spend more time together, which had backfired spectacularly. Now his deathbot was all but complete, only needing a few small adjustments before it was ready to wreak havoc on whatever his heat addled brain had pointed it at.

It was a reminder that some horrible thing was constantly lurking inside him, this mad genius filled with rage and hate and an utter disregard for ethics and what the world deemed possible. A reminder that he was different, was other, was foreign even in the most intimate of areas. Most omegas stayed close to home and surrounded themselves with crisp sheets, impeccably clean pillows, fluffy throws, and warm blankets, never venturing far from the safety of familiar territory. They scrubbed their nests like they would die if a single germ got past their boundaries. What did it say about him that he was at his most comfortable in the middle of nowhere surrounded by filthy scrapyard junk and his half built deathtraps and killing machines?

Nothing good.

Time passes though and soon enough he’s able to bury the worst of it in the depths of his brain as he returns to meticulously tracking his heat and keeping his prescription up to date. He does so well, but deep inside he knows that it’s only a matter of time until he messes up again. 

It’d been almost two months since Insomnia had fallen. Almost two months since their world had gone up in smoking flames. Almost two months on a road trip that was only supposed to last a couple weeks tops. Supplies were bound to run low given how unprepared they were for leaving their entire lives behind. They’d already had arguments over the budget and whether or not toothpaste was a necessity when compared with things like gas and water and food and with all the attacks they’d been under certain items had a tendency to disappear or be lost or destroyed outright. So when Prompto had dug through his backpack and found his medicine bag had been in the way of a lucky shot that had managed to pierce through the Regalia’s trunk it wasn’t that big of a surprise. 

“Shit.” Prompto’s voice cracked in a way he’d thought he’d finally gotten past as he held up the shattered remnants of his prescription bottles. The pills themselves were powder mixed with shards of plastic. “We need to stop and get me a new one of these right away, they should have my prescription on file right?”

Ignis sighed as his hands tightened just a little on the steering wheel. “I’m afraid we’re out of luck, with what happened I’m afraid our medical records have most likely been destroyed in Insomnia and at the moment our budget is much too tight for a doctor’s visit. I’m afraid it might have to wait until we’re able to acquire the fund. We’ll need to take on a hunt or two before we can deal with that kind of expense.”

“We should head to Lestallum, they should have a good Doctor there and we can pick up some hunts along the way.” Noctis said with a yawn still half asleep even though the sun was high above their heads.

Prompto winced at the thought of running out of time but shook his head and forced a smile. “That’s fine, let’s find the nearest diner and see what’s available.”

“Any reason why you’re so panicked over this?” Gladio asked lowering his book to his chest to give Prompto his full attention. “If we eat the right things your stomach should be able to handle it for a few days right?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t just lose those, I lost my suppressants.” He said face turning red as Ignis’ knuckles turned white and Gladio’s brow raised. 

Gladio sighed as he picked his book back up. “That would be a reason to panic.”

“To the diner it is then.” Noctis said as Ignis turned onto a side road that would take them to the nearest town. 

The Doctors office visit that came after they’d taken a few easy hunts that put some much needed cash in their pockets was rather short once they got through with waiting for their walk in appointment. Prompto did everything to speed up the process listening to everything the Doctor said, letting his blood be taken even submitting to the indignity of the dreaded pee in this cup while you pretend I’m not watching you test. The embarrassment was worth it though when they didn’t need to wait long for the Doctor to return with the results.

“According to our tests everything seems normal for a young man of your designation.” The Doctor said with the kind of bland kindly tone that most Doctors mastered early in their careers. “I can get you a refill of your prescription providing that you have a copy of your regular prescription.”

“I didn’t have standard suppressants, but I’ve got what’s left of my old prescription bottle. Sorry it got a little busted up.” He says as he pulls out a plastic lunch bag with the remnants of the bottle inside it, the paper prescription mostly intact. 

The doctor took the bag and turned it so he could read the prescription on the side. “Sorry I’m afraid we don’t have anything of this caliber out here. We do have suppressants of course, but the stuff you’re used to never made it out of the Crown City. I can’t prescribe you something similar because the suppressants we have out here don’t interact well with most medicines. Though I don’t recommend going without you might have to deal with some side effects as your body adjusts to the new prescription and given how strong this dosage is, the largest safe dosage for the strongest suppressant we have might not even work.” The doctor said with a genial smile.

“I understand.” Prompto said with a frown. “I’ll take the closest you can give us to my old prescription.”

The doctor nodded as he wrote out the prescription. “Alright, then I’ll go ahead and write out your new prescription and if you hurry you should be able to pick it up today.”

A few hours later Prompto was holding his new prescription looking at the bottle like it contained a deadly virus within its orange plastic walls. “Look if these don’t work, just keep an eye on me but don’t get in my way, I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not sure exactly what I’ll do, but if it’s anything like the last few times I should be fine, just let me do whatever it is I do okay?”

“Why, should we be worried?” Ignis asked over his dinner preparations, ever the practical one. 

Prompto winced as he looked down at his feet his hand rubbing at the back of his elbow. “Maybe.” 

Gladio rolled his eyes and gave Prompto a light shove to push him out of his mind and back into the real world. “You’re acting pretty cagy there Prompto so what’s the deal? It’s not like we’re just gonna abandon you because you get a bit testy. If we can handle the Princess’ mood swings I’m sure we can handle anything you can dish out.”

“Hey.” Noctis snapped looking up from his fish cleaning to glare at Gladio. 

Prompto sighed; there was no hiding it anymore. “Okay you know how when some people don’t have mates their bodies will try and expend the energy they’re not using elsewhere? And how even when some of them do get mates they still have way too much energy to burn off.”

Gladio hummed and nodded and pointed over to Ignis. “You mean like when Ignis spends his entire rut baking.”

“Yeah it’s like that only I don’t bake.”

Noctis tilted his head to the side fingers curled up under his chin as though he was thinking. “You’re not gonna take off running on us are you Prompto? Because I don’t know about them but I’m not gonna spend an entire week chasing after you.”

“No I,” he flushed embarrassment making the words clog up in his throat until he took a couple of deep breaths and continued, “I do science, but it’s not the curing sickness or saving the world kind of science, it’s more like mad science, really really mad science.”

“Please tell me that you’re joking.” Ignis said looking like Prompto had just dropped a planet on his shoulders without so much as a please or thank you. 

Prompto looked down at the ground silently begging Titan to open it up under his feet and end this madness before he busted a blood vessel in his embarrassment. “No I’m being completely serious last time I almost finished my giant robot, I had it coded and everything, but thankfully I wasn’t able to turn it on before I began to wind down, so we should probably stay as far from Leide as possible because I do not want to know what will happen if I turn that thing on.” 

He shook his head and then continued speaking quickly like an influx of more information would make them forget what he’d just said. “I think we should set up near that abandoned base we stumbled onto last week. If I do the science thing its better if I have something to work with or I’ll go looking for stuff and you’ll have to hunt me down before I get back to my giant robot.” 

“An abandoned Niff base, that really your best idea?” Gladio scoffed with a roll of his eyes. 

“There’s bound to be lots of stuff they left behind for me to fiddle around with and it’s nowhere near my giant death bot, plus even if nothing happens there’s a good chance we’ll be able to use their own tech against them so it’s a win-win in my book.”

“So we have to choose between a most likely infested abandoned lab and a warehouse with a giant murder robot in it?” Noctis said skeptically.

“Well I’m not entirely sure if it’s a murder robot or not, but there was a lot of they’ll suffer for this and I’ll make them all pay’s in my notes.” Prompto blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

Noctis patted Prompto’s shoulder. “We’ll take the lab, as cool as a giant robot would be.”

They set up camp inside the abandoned base taking over the bunks near the entrance. Prompto left them to inspect the rest of the facility his humming creepily filling the halls as he plotted out his newest nest. He didn’t wander too far, choosing a large lab just across the hall from them. He spends the few days before his scheduled heat feverishly putting his nest together and gathering up supplies, stealing more than a few articles of clothing and most of their food stock. 

His scent changes the third day in, going from a neutral slightly salty scent to something musky and spicy that lingers in the nose for a while even after he leaves the room. From then on he squirrels himself away in the lab that has officially become his. 

As the week passed the other three avoided the lab like it was quarantined, curious but unwilling to cross the threshold to see if any of the horrors their imaginations conjured up from the noises they’d heard were really there. They laid awake at night listening to Prompto increasingly creepy singing and absent minded babbling his words mashed together into a mix of nonsense and pseudo-scientific babble that they were sure even an expert wouldn’t be able to follow.

Prompto was perfectly content it seemed given that he hadn’t made any attempts at reaching his giant robot. He did come out of his nest in various shades of undressed often to gather whatever it was that caught his fancy. Mostly it was either food Ignis had cooked or scraps from the dilapidated wreckages nearby, but there were a couple of surprises. One such surprise involved him pulling out a giant syringe and stabbing Noctis’ arm with it. He’d laughed as he ran away with his stolen blood and Noctis had glared at Prompto’s nest as he rubbed at the bruising.

The other surprise was even less pleasant.

Ignis was just finishing up a light soup when he was rather unpleasantly jolted by an inhuman screaming that had him reaching for his daggers. He killed the flames and stepped out into the hall followed shortly by Noctis and Gladio their own weapons held aloft only to fall as they saw Prompto dressed in only his boxers and a stolen lab coat dragging a screaming imp by the tail behind him. Its claws dug into the tiled floors leaving an unholy screeching and curled up tile scrapings in its wake. It hissed and bit kicking up a fuss that did nothing to its captor save make him adjust his grip every few feet. For all its flailing and ear shattering screams it couldn’t even get a dirty look out of him.

“Need any help with that?” Gladio asked glaring at the screeching imp like it was deliberately trying to annoy him.

“I got it.” Prompto chirped looking happier than anyone holding onto an imp should be as he dragged it into his nest leaving them standing in the hall their weapons vanishing into the ether.

“I know he said to just let him do what he does, but isn’t letting him drag that thing around a little extreme?” Noctis said lowly so that Prompto wouldn’t overhear him.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose head bowed as though he was physically fighting off a headache. “I believe so.” 

“Why don’t we check up on him, just to make sure he doesn’t die?” Noctis said wincing as the imp shrieked in agony.

“Can’t hurt, the weeks about up and from what I’ve seen the worst he’s gonna do if we ask to watch is kick us out or make us help.” Gladio said as he let his sword fade into the ether.

They followed Prompto into his lab looking around suspiciously at everything that had been shuffled around since they’d arrived. The lab was shrouded in darkness with just enough light to see by and what they could see looked like a tornado had run through it. A huge tank glowing with a bright blue green liquid bubbling inside it sat in the far corner humming as it shed its sickly light over the room. 

The imp was strapped down hissing to one of the tables its bottom half covered by a white sheet, the lights positioned over it on low emitting just enough light to not be outright torture for the poor thing. It still didn’t cease its screeching crying out at the top of its little lungs while Prompto cheerfully whistled the chocobo song in the background.

“What the heck is that?” Noctis asked pointing at the glowing tank.

Prompto popped up beside him smiling like something from a nightmare, the shading on his face from the glow of the tank in the darkened room twisting his grin into something inhuman. “Something I found in your blood and wanted to study. You told me not to prick you again so I just made more myself. There’s a lot of cloning tech here so it wasn’t exactly an issue. They’re almost like white blood cells, but for some reason these are bioluminescent and get this they don’t react to the presence of normal pathogens, so obviously these aren’t meant to deal with normal pathogens.”

“It’s so fascinating, but not to worry, they’re not releasing any toxins or and they’re not attacking your cells, in fact I can’t tell what they’re even doing in you, but I’ve got a few theories as to why they’re there. If I had to guess they’re either a natural product of your biology given your unique lineage or something that developed after that ambush attack when you were a kid. I think that these cells might just be the key to a major scientific breakthrough.” Prompto said in a manner of fact way like it was in no way unusual that anyone could have glowing blood cells.

Noctis’ face regained a bit of its color as he sighed. “I’m gonna be okay then.” 

“Should be, you’re not displaying any adverse symptoms that I can see.” Prompto said as he rummaged through one of the storage lockers that were scattered throughout the room. “In fact I’m thinking that there might be more pros to these little guys than cons. That’s what I got this guy for.” 

He absently waved in the general direction of the screaming imp. “He’s my first test subject and if my hypothesis proves correct he won’t be here much longer.” 

Gladio looked over at the imp his nose wrinkling in distaste. “You want us to help?”

“I’ve never had assistants before so welcome aboard and get ready to intervene if need be. If it starts breaking out of its restraints be ready to put it down.” Prompto said with a grin that had lost the worst of its edge, and somehow instead of being soothing it made him scarier.

“He’s actually talking sense now, earlier I couldn’t make heads or tails of what he was saying, so that’s a good sign.” Gladio whispers watching the screeching imp struggle futilely against its restraints as Prompto closes in on it with a glowing syringe that looks straight out of a trypanophobic’s nightmare.

“He’s coming up on the end of his heat so he should be winding down soon, but I’m more concerned about that.” Noctis whispered with a gesture to the tank of cloned blood cells.

“It is concerning, perhaps after Prompto comes back to himself we should take you to the Doctor and have that checked out.” Ignis replied.

“What could they do?” Gladio huffed as he lightly shoved Noctis in the shoulder. “It’s not like we can just say hey this idiot’s blood is glowing and not have the empire and the entire medical community nipping at our asses. Prompto says it’s not hurting you and until we’re around a doctor we can trust who says otherwise I say we should take his word on it.” 

“Prompto is not a medical professional.” Ignis snapped.

“Neither are you.” Gladio retorted with a roll of his eyes. “And I doubt there’s any doctor alive who could make heads or tails of bioluminescence in humans. We’ll take him to Sania; she’s a scientist into peculiar biology that we can trust.” 

“How about we let me decide what happens to my body. Now weren’t we going to make sure he doesn’t bring the building down on top of us?” Noctis cut in as Ignis opened his mouth looking over his shoulder toward where Prompto was prepping the imp’s skin with an alcohol pad.

“Need any help there?” He asked as he walked over making a show of looking over what he was doing. 

“Nope, just get in position and be ready to pull the plug if anything goes wrong.” Prompto said as he tied a tourniquet around the imp’s forearm tightening it with a forceful pull.

Noctis nodded and moved to stand at Prompto’s side pulling a sword from the aether and holding it at the ready. “I’m good to go, how about you?”

“Oh I’m ready.” Prompto said as he picked his syringe back up and pressed it against the bulging vein his tourniquet had brought to the surface. 

“Here goes nothing!” He plunged the needle into the Imps skin and pressed the plunger down emptying the entire chamber of glowing liquid into the imp’s arms.

The Imp shrieked as darkness bubbled up from its skin in long plumes of blackened foul smelling smoke. It thrashed against its restraints with a howl that made the hairs on the backs of their necks rise. Dark lines raised up across its body spider webbing across its arms and down it’s chest as it leaked trails of black bile down its skin and smoke into the air. Light followed the darkness chasing after it with a vengeance, brilliant and swirling it chased the lines of bile like a spark on a fuse eating away at it until the imp couldn’t be seen through the illumination. 

The light died suddenly leaving the boys blinded in the darkened chamber. Ignis was quick to act his hands coated in a glowing flame almost as soon as the light died and with it he chased away the shadows to reveal a wild eyed man thrashing on the table where the imp had been his skin shiny with sweat and his silvery blonde hair plastered to his forehead. He looked like he’d rather run buck ass nude into the wilderness than spend another second strapped onto the examination table with them. 

“You’re gonna need some pants.” Prompto said tactlessly to the young man lying naked in front of them seemingly uncaring of both the man’s state of undress and his feelings. 

“That was the imp?” Gladio asked with an air of incredulity his jaw hanging open.

“I do believe so.” Ignis replied sounding as fascinated as he looked. 

“He’s gonna hurt himself thrashing about like that. I think letting him out of those straps and getting him something soothing to drink would be a step in the right direction.” He said after a moment walking toward the door. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“On it.” Prompto said leaning over the man with no consideration to his personal space as he fumbled with one of the straps. 

The stranger calmed as the strap loosened and Prompto pressed in closer his scent having some calming effect on the frazzled stranger. Gladio took over the other straps managing to get all three undone just as Prompto freed his strap. Ignis held out a pair of scrubs toward the stranger who stared at the light blue fabric like he’d never seen it’s like before. That didn’t stop him from scrambling into the pants and shirt as fast as possible, before attempting to take off out the door. 

Only Gladio’s quick thinking prevented him from vanishing into the night and instead he found himself slung over Gladio’s shoulder like a wiggly sack of potatoes and set right back down onto the bed just as Ignis entered the room with a cup of his soup that had the solids drained out of it. He took a sip and pressed it into the former imps hands. The former imp looked down at the cup his eyes closing as he inhaled the scent coming off it and cautiously brought it up to his lips. 

“My blood did that.” Noctis finally said his face as pale as the sheet that had covered the once imp, dropping his sword the blade vanishing before it even hit the ground. 

“Congratulations it’s a boy.” Prompto said patting him on the shoulder with a surprising amount of force. His head tilted to the side a manic light returning to his eyes. “I thought it would just kill it, but I’ve never been so happy about a hypothesis being wrong.”

Gladio slapped him lightly on the arm absently as he looked at the much calmer former imp. “Hey Prompto, could you make us some guns that shoot that stuff?” 

The grin Prompto gave him was fevered with manic glee. “Oh I can do so much more than that!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a prompt I can no longer find. It called for Prompto as an abo version of a werewolf-like mad scientist.


End file.
